My Little Heart
by LoSTWRITER2
Summary: Hanabi has a secret admirer. She will find out who is the secret admirer. will she have a happy ending. read to find out. please review to let me know how I can improve in my writing


I do not own Naruto and please read and review

My Little Heart

What Hanabi found shock her. It was a love letter from her secret admirer. She blushed at the words that it had.

"_My little heart is crying for your love._

_ It lights up two candles and writes you a song._

_ My little heart is a little naughty and complex._

_ And he thinks that he owns you, look at his imagination."_

Hanabi Hyuga was kind flattered that someone like her to that extent. So she put that letter in her treasured box that was filled with letters from her admirer. She wanted to know who it was and already narrowed it to at least two of her fellow classmates, Udon and Konohamaru.

The Hyuga was looking through the letters for a clue to find out who her admirer. She wanted to see if the words would be some kind of key. Maybe she should say parts of the letters to see if she got a reaction from one of the two classmates.

The next day after class, she got Konohamaru and Udon to come with her to hang out in the playground. Udon and Konohamaru were playing ninja and Hanabi decided to put her plan into action. She got out some of the letters and shouted loud enough to get the boys to listen to her.

"_Don't tell anybody how much I love you._

_ Because I am like a crazy poet; don't comment about this in town._

_ Don't tell anybody that your life is my life._

_ That I spend my time imagining and hoping to be with you"_

Udon, who was losing the fight, manage to get a major uppercut on Konohamaru, whose eyes were giving off the anime style shock look, was getting ready to have a meltdown and not just because Udon manage to get a hit on him. Hanabi kept on reading.

"_Let me dream that your heart is mine, mine, only mine._

_ I am a poet of a thousand pains and you are my conviction._

_ It doesn't matter that if in my mind I am your man but I know that is not likely._

_ The only object is that your heart is mine. Don't tell anyone"_

Udon manage to only hear Hanabi voice saying one line _"don't tell anyone"_. Konohamaru, lying on the ground from Udon's punch, was very shocked and embarrassed but his face was of anger that she not only told someone about the letters, she also read them aloud in front of people.

Hanabi however left, before Konohamaru even open his mouth to tell her something, she had found out who had sent her the letters, but as she thought about what that would mean for her friendship with Konohamaru, Hanabi remembered that in the letters the phrase _"It doesn't matter that in my mind I am your man but I know that is not likely"_ did Konohamaru already knew he did not have a chance with her.

Konohamaru was really upset since she found out who wrote the letters but he knew that he could not have kept truth away for so long anyway.

So Hanabi you found out now that you found out I guess I have to write the another letter, thought Konohamaru.

He grabbed a paper and pen while thinking of what to write to her. After a few hours of creative thinking and wondering how to give her the poem that would be a great keepsake to the other pieces of poems. Konohamaru thought that someone should give the poem to her but who.

Hinata, Hanabi sister, was a good choice and my only choice thought Konohamaru.

Hinata was in marketplace with Naruto when Konohamaru found her. She, surprisingly, actually listened to the young boy's problem and decided that she would help Konohamaru.

So Hanabi, who was actually never happy to think about how friendships start or end, was thinking if there was a way to save her friendship with Konohamaru or did she want to be more than just a friend to him. So when she saw Hinata, Hanabi was very eager to ask for her advice on her dilemma.

Hanabi - "I have a problem and I could use some of your help."

Hinata was a bit perplexed but didn't question her younger sister motive.

Hinata - "sure, but before I help you, I need to give you this letter"

Hanabi - "who is the letter from? And why did they ask you to give to me?"

Hinata - "I can't tell you but he thinks you already know who sent it. So jus open it already and tell me what it says"

Hanabi takes the letter and starts reading the letter.

"_that's how he is. _

_This is how I am._

_We both lack someone to care for us _

_My heart, dress in black, awaits you._

_We sleep all alone"_

Hanabi, with a tears in her eyes, realizes that Konohamaru wasn't the only guy interested in her and that Konohamaru was willing to wait for his chance to be with her.


End file.
